


The maze

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, Fun, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have accepted a challenge. They need to get out of a maze before the sun rises or else they have to face punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The maze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt: Escape. 
> 
> Sorry, once again not beta'd.

“Merlin!“

Merlin smiled at the urgent whisper. “Arthur?” He stopped for a moment only to feel Arthur bumping into him. 

“We need to get out of here.”

“Yes, we do.”

“How can you stay so calm? This maze is huge and the sun will rise soon, you know the challenge.”

“I do, Arthur, and if you stopped complaining all the time, we could be a lot further towards the exit already.” Merlin closed his eyes and let his magic lead the way. “Come on.”

Arthur stumbled after him and Merlin had to admit it was an especially dark night. There was no moon and the clouds blocked away all the stars, so it was difficult to not lose orientation. Something Arthur had done long ago. 

“Merlin?”

“Arthur?” Merlin did nothing to hide his impatience. If Arthur finally shut up and let him do his thing, they could escape on time and wouldn’t have to face the punishment if they didn’t. 

“Thought you took a turn and I didn’t see it.”

Merlin turned and reached for Arthur’s hand. He put it on his shoulder. “Here, blind friend, let me be your guide. And now shut up, I need to focus.”

Closing his eyes again, Merlin let his magic flow and the path ahead of them lit up like bright daylight to him. Just a few turns and they had made it out of the maze. He took a deep breath. “You can let go now, Arthur.”

Almost reluctantly, Arthur pulled his hand back and stared at Merlin as their friends gathered around them, congratulating them. 

“I was worried there for a while.” Gwen handed them bottles of water. “You’ve been in there for hours!”

“Bet they took a break to snog.” Gwaine grinned smugly as Arthur frowned at him and Merlin deliberately looked away. “I just wonder how you timed it so perfectly.”

The sun was rising that very moment. 

“That’s just because we’re a good team, we knew what we were doing.” 

Everybody, even Merlin, laughed when Arthur said that. Hadn’t it been for him, they’d never escaped the maze on time. 

“Too bad, though.” Gwaine almost pouted. “I really wanted to see you two run across the market place naked on Saturday morning.”

Arthur went over and put an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “You know,” he explained to their friends, “the only place I’m going now is my bed. You kept us in there almost all night, I need some sleep.”

“Sleep.” Percy murmured and didn’t even try to hide his grin. 

Gwen giggled. “And as we all know, you do sleep naked…on this beautiful Saturday morning…” She grinned widely and looked at Merlin, who was practically squirming. “What about you?”

“I’m cold. I think…I should get some sleep, too.” Merlin couldn’t keep the blush off his face.

Gwaine dug into his pocket and produces a strip of condoms and some packages of lube, which he pushed into Arthur’s hand. “Go, warm the boy up.” He laughed.

Arthur threw him a dark look and Merlin thought about zapping them all with his magic. Just a tiny little bit. It couldn’t hurt, right? 

“Let’s go before they get even worse.” Arthur hadn’t let go of him and pulled him along to the castle they were staying in for the weekend. 

As they walked towards the building, Arthur threw Merlin a sideways look. “That was quite impressive, Merlin, the way you knew how to get out of the maze. The last few meters…it felt like you were on auto-pilot. One day, you’ll have to tell me how you did it.”

Merlin wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist and grinned. “One day, I probably will.”


End file.
